Pour tes beaux yeux
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Tout le monde pensait que Noah Kaiba était mort. Aussi, lorsqu'il réapparaît sur les écrans de la Kaiba Corp., Seto et Makuba n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Et encore moins leurs oreilles quand leur frère d'adoption les supplie de le rejoindre dans le jeu vidéo pour l'aider à sauver la princesse Adéna, qui a été enlevée. -Pixelshipping (Noah x Adéna) et pur amour fraternel-.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les ordinateurs de la Kaiba Corp. s'étaient mis à planter. Bien sûr, le personnel spécialisé en informatique présent sur place avait d'abord tenté de les réparer lui-même, mais il avait rapidement fallu se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne comprenait la raison du dysfonctionnement des ordinateurs. De toute leur carrière, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'écran grésiller de la sorte, s'éteindre puis se rallumer sans passer par l'écran de validation du mot de passe, comme pris de frénésie, ni afficher des lignes de code sorties de nulle part. Pas de doute, ils avaient besoin de leur patron pour régler le problème. Certes, le chef n'était pas commode, et il n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être dérangé un samedi après-midi par les employés sensés s'occuper de ce genre de problème. Mais il ne serait sans doute pas ravi non plus de constater que tous les postes informatiques du siège de sa société avaient grillé pendant le week-end. Ils s'étaient donc résolus à téléphoner chez lui.

D'abord, le patron n'avait pas répondu. C'était le week-end, et il était occupé à suivre des yeux une longue ligne tracée au crayon de couleur sur une page blanche, tout en tapant à moitié un rapport sur son ordinateur portable d'une main et en trempant une madeleine dans son café de l'autre. Si ses employés l'avaient vu à cet instant, assis en tailleur par terre à prendre son goûter et à regarder son petit frère dessiner à la table basse de leur salon, ils n'en n'auraient pas cru leurs yeux. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas : le terrifiant Seto Kaiba aimait regarder son cadet tracer d'élégantes lignes au crayon sur des feuilles de papier, surtout en ces journées lumineuses où de clairs rayons de soleil entraient par les fenêtres et faisaient chatoyer le bois verni des meubles et les cheveux châtains du jeune homme. Ils bavardaient en même temps, et si les deux frères avaient essayé de se souvenir plus tard de quoi retournait la discussion, ils auraient été bien en peine de le dire. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient aussi variés qu'inépuisables, et, naturellement, ils ne se souvenaient pas de tout ce dont ils parlaient. Cela aurait pu être une journée douce et paisible, une de celles où on est détendu et heureux, si seulement le portable de l'aîné des deux frères ne s'était pas mis à sonner, quelque part dans le manoir. Au début, Seto et Makuba avaient tiqué mais fait semblant de ne rien entendre, jusqu'à ce que le jeune PDG ne se mette à se tortiller par terre, visiblement tenté d'aller répondre. Makuba lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil en biais, puis avait fini par soupirer :

"Seto, va décrocher ce téléphone, tu en meures d'envie.

-Mh. Désolé, Makuba. Je reviens tout de suite, avait promis le grand frère."

Il avait posé sa pâtisserie sur la table, déplié ses longues jambes et sa haute stature s'étaient éloignée en direction du bruit. Le temps qu'il se mette en marche, la sonnerie avait cessé mais elle ne tarda pas à retentir une nouvelle fois.

"Quoi ? avait-il grogné dans le combiné lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à mettre la main sur son téléphone.

-Monsieur Kaiba, nous avons un problème avec les ordinateurs, avait lentement annoncé le pauvre hère chargé de prévenir le patron -ils avaient dû tirer à la courte paille car personne ne voulait s'en occuper.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne devrait pas être un souci pour vous, étant donné que c'est votre boulot de les réparer, persiffla Kaiba, qui sentait venir le nouveau samedi au bureau, tout en traversant le couloir pour regagner le salon.

-C'est que... nous demeurons tous impuissants face à ce dysfonctionnement, tenta de se justifier l'employé. Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel, Monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être tous vous renvoyer pour du personnel plus compétent ! Des employés qui sauraient faire leur travail en entier sans venir me déranger chez moi un samedi après-midi !"

Makuba leva un regard interrogateur sur lui. A entendre son frère s'exprimer de la sorte, il se doutait que l'appel venait de la Kaiba Corp., mais il ne savait pas quel était le problème.

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Monsieur, mais nous craignons que tout le système informatique ne tombe en panne, tenta de plaider le pauvre employé."

Le patron de la Kaiba Corp. souffla avec exaspération et se frotta les yeux de deux doigts fatigués.

"Très bien ! siffla-t-il. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit un vrai problème, sinon je vous virerai tous à coup de pied !

-Ou... Oui, Monsieur ! Nous vous attendons, Monsieur !"

Kaiba raccrocha en grommelant dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seto ? s'enquit prudemment son petit frère en tripotant distraitement le crayon qu'il tenait à la main.

-Apparemment, il y a un souci avec les ordinateurs et ces incapables ne sont pas fichus de les réparer, lui rapporta brièvement le jeune PDG. Il va encore falloir que je fasse tout le travail moi-même !"

Tandis que son frère s'éloignait vers l'entrée pour revêtir son manteau, Makuba se leva de sa position sur le sol et trottina derrière lui en chaussettes.

"Je viens avec toi ! décréta-t-il en le rejoignant devant la porte.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Kaiba en saisissant les clés de sa voiture. Tu pourras bidouiller les ordinateurs et montrer à ces empotés ce que c'est d'être compétent !"

Makuba lui retourna le sourire carnassier qu'il lui adressait de toute sa hauteur et s'empara de sa veste sur le portant.

"On n'y va pas en limousine ? s'étonna-t-il en suivant son frère dehors.

-Pas le temps d'appeler le chauffeur, répliqua Kaiba. Je veux que ce problème soit réglé le plus vite possible."

A la Kaiba Corp., c'était le chaos. Quelques uns des employés spécialisés en informatique, en désespoir de cause, s'étaient risqués à retenter de réparer les ordinateurs, mais cela n'avait eu pour effet que de faire cracher une gerbe d'étincelles aux postes. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister, quoi qu'ils se sentaient très piteux de se trouver là à ne rien faire en présence de leur patron. Celui-ci arriva dix minutes après qu'ils l'aient appelé au secours, comme il l'avait promis, et s'il n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde à sortir de sa voiture, ils se seraient sûrement précipités pour lui ouvrir la portière. Les dominant tous de son mètre quatre-vingt-sept, il fendit le hall de la Kaiba Corp. dans un envol de manteau blanc, la démarche impatiente et fière. Son vice-président le suivit en courant et se dépêcha de le rattraper pour écouter les explications paniquées d'un employé.

"Nous étions en train de travailler sur les postes informatiques comme d'habitude, Monsieur Kaiba, lorsqu'ils se sont tous mis à grésiller d'un seul coup, racontait-il fébrilement. Ils s'éteignent et se rallument sans que nous puissions les contrôler ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe !

-Laissez-moi faire, lâcha le jeune PDG avec dédain. Ce problème sera réglé avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de comprendre ce que j'ai fait."

Si l'état des ordinateurs étonna Kaiba, il n'en montra rien et marqua à peine une pause sur le seuil de la salle informatique dans laquelle il entra. Les écrans grésillaient de vert et de jaune, avec des rayons blancs, et beaucoup affichèrent brièvement un écran noir avant de se rallumer. Le jeune homme s'approcha du premier poste qui se trouva sur son chemin et qui crachait une gerbe d'étincelles. Il fronça les sourcils. Le personnel informatique s'était massé à l'entrée de la pièce et l'observait. Makuba, le seul à l'avoir suivi, se tenait prudemment replié derrière lui.

"Makuba, reste en arrière, commanda le grand frère d'un ton sans appel. Ces ordinateurs ne m'inspirent rien qui vaille."

Il n'avait pas eu tôt fait de finir sa phrase que l'écran du poste s'éteignit, puis se ralluma. Mais au contraire des fois précédentes, il ne se remit pas à grésiller, ni à faire défiler des lignes de code. L'ordinateur afficha un écran noir brouillé de gris, comme les télévisions lorsqu'elles ne parviennent pas à capter un signal.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ se demanda Kaiba, méfiant."

Puis, l'écran devint entièrement blanc durant quelques secondes. Le PDG allait s'approcher pour examiner l'ordinateur lorsqu'un visage brouillé apparut soudainement devant ses yeux interloqués. De ce visage, on ne distinguait d'une peau pâle, deux iris bleus et une crinière de cheveux verts, bien trop familiers aux deux frères Kaiba. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de formuler le nom dans leur tête sans y croire vraiment, l'image devint nette et devant eux d'afficha bel et bien le visage de...

"Noah ?! s'écrièrent Seto et Makuba d'une même voix éberluée.

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! rugit l'aîné.

-Noah ! Noah, c'est bien toi ? Tu es vivant ?! couina le cadet en se précipitant vers l'ordinateur.

-Makuba, recule !"

Kaiba, reprenant rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions, attrapa son petit frère par l'épaule et le tira d'autorité près de lui.

"Seto ! Makuba ! commença leur frère adoptif de la même voix si juvénile et pourtant si pleine de hauteur qu'ils lui avaient connue. Si je me suis permis de m'infiltrer dans les ordinateurs de la Kaiba Corp., c'est que j'ai besoin de votre aide !"

Les deux interpelés s'interrompirent dans leurs gestes, qui consistaient à retenir Makuba d'un bras pour l'un et se dégager de la prise de Seto pour l'autre. Ils levèrent des yeux qui méfiants, qui pleins d'espoir, vers le visage de Noah dans l'ordinateur. Aucun des deux ne savait sur quel pied danser.

 _"Noah est sensé être mort !_ tenta de se persuader Kaiba. _Jamais il n'aurait pu survivre à l'explosion du sous-marin qui les a tués, lui et notre père, c'est impossible ! Alors comment se fait-il qu'il se trouve à cet instant sous nos yeux ?"_

 _"Alors comme ça, Noah a survécu ?_ s'époustoufla Makuba, bien moins sceptique que son aîné. _Mais que fait-il dans le serveur de la Kaiba Corp. ? Est-ce que c'est de cette façon qu'il a réussi à fuir le sous-marin avant l'explosion ?"_

"Seto, Makuba, je suis resté pendant quelques temps dans le jeu d'aventures virtuelles que Seto a créé il y a plusieurs mois et où vous avez affronté les cinq Grands, leur annonça Noah. Et si j'entre en contact avec vous maintenant, c'est parce que la princesse Adéna a été enlevée. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour aller la sauver !"


	2. Chapter 2

_[Merci à Sieba de suivre cette fic, ça me rend très heureuse ;-; Et longue vie au Pixelshipping ! Et aux frères Kaiba, bien sûr~ *o*]_

/

Retour en arrière

Il avait déjà été dématérialisé et transféré en urgence dans une base de données, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Le choc aurait peut-être été moins grand s'il avait senti son esprit s'affoler et se disperser, éclatant en un millier de fragments qui étaient projetés dans tous les sens mais vers une seule direction : l'ordinateur central. Certes, cette pénible épreuve aurait épouvanté et durablement marqué à vie le petit garçon qu'il était, mais le choc aurait peut-être été moins brutal que de découvrir, tout à coup, qu'il était piégé dans un monde virtuel. Pour toujours et à jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir de cette base de données et cela, il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Certes, la douleur de la dislocation de son esprit aurait été là, mais elle aurait atténué celle de sa terrible, insurmontable découverte : son corps n'était plus viable et il était piégé dans ce monde virtuel. Un amas de pixels sans rien de charnel, ni coeur qui bat, ni poumons qui se gonflent d'air, ni sang gorgeant les veines. Autrement dit, il n'existait plus en tant qu'être vivant. En tant qu'être tout court. Il n'était plus rien qu'une image sur un écran, qu'on pourrait penser dépourvue de pensées et de sentiments. Simplement virtuelle. Sans âme. Sans vie. Sans intérêt. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Cette fois encore, son esprit se disloqua rapidement, mais il savait où il allait et pourquoi il s'y rendait. Où, c'était l'immense réseau informatique de la Kaiba Corp. Pourquoi, pour fuir le monde virtuel où il avait été enfermé si longtemps et qui était sur le point d'être détruit. En revanche, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. En réalité, il n'avait pas mûrement réfléchi à la question avant de se transférer sur le réseau informatique de la Kaiba Corp. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le sous-marin où se trouvait l'ordinateur abritant son esprit allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, bien que son corps soit mort depuis longtemps. Mais son âme vivait toujours, elle, probablement quelque part au coeur de cet amas de pixels, et quoi qu'il n'ait, somme toute, jamais réellement vécu pendant les quelques années de sa vie, il n'était pas désespéré pour autant. Il voulait vivre. Ce n'était pas que de l'instinct, c'était un fait conscient, connu de lui : il n'avait pas vécu et ne possédait plus de corps pour vivre, mais il ne voulait pas mourir pour autant. Il voulait toujours exister, quelque part. Alors il se téléchargea dans l'ordinateur de la Kaiba Corp. C'était son seul échappatoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Alors il emprunta la seule qui se présentait à lui. Quoi que ce choix ne fût pas mûrement réfléchi.

Malgré sa précipitation et l'absence totale d'idée quant à l'endroit où son esprit allait se re-matérialiser et se fixer -rassemblant chaque particule de conscience à un même endroit, sous la forme solide et définie d'un jeune garçon arrogant aux cheveux verts, pourvu d'une mèche plus claire devant ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient tout l'orgueil qu'on lui avait insufflé dès sa naissance-, il n'aurait jamais imaginé _ça._ Un jardin. Ou, à la réflexion, plutôt un parc, si l'on en jugeait aux hauts murs de pierre garnis de mousse se dressant autour des plates-bandes et des bosquets chargés de fleurs. Ce n'était qu'un amas de pixels, mais il sentait la fraîcheur de l'ombre des murs, le vent léger qui s'insufflait par intervalles entre les pierres, l'odeur de la mousse et des plantes. Tout cela n'était pas réel, mais paraissait pourtant terriblement tangible. Et la jeune personne qui se tenait devant lui, toute surprise, ses yeux violets arrondis par la stupéfaction, semblait tout aussi réelle. Il aurait même paru insultant de décréter qu'elle n'était qu'un amas de pixels sans vie. Son visage aux joues douces, ses yeux immenses, sa petite silhouette délicate, son épaisse crinière de cheveux noirs, respiraient le tangible, le véritable, le _vivant._ Il subsistait un petit problème, cependant. Il connaissait cette personne, et elle n'avait rien à faire là.

"Makuba ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas retourné dans votre monde avec Seto et les autres ?"

Il s'était avancé dans sa direction en disant cela. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Il avait renvoyé Makuba dans la réalité, il en était certain. Peut-être avait-il refusé de s'y réveiller ? Il paraissait tellement désespéré de le voir partir... Mais au point d'abandonner Seto, son grand frère adoré ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait... le fait que son jeune frère d'adoption porte une robe jaune ornée de rubans et de nœuds roses n'avait aucun sens non plus. Et son visage était par trop féminin pour que...

"Excusez-moi, étranger, mais vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas Makuba."

Non, c'était une voix douce, délicate et mélodieuse de jeune fille. Définitivement pas les intonations certes encore aigues mais assurées et fortes de Makuba. Cette personne... n'était pas Makuba. Même si elle lui ressemblait terriblement.

"Qui êtes-vous, si vous n'êtes pas Makuba ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement, mais l'incrédulité avait pris le dessus.

-Je suis Adéna, princesse de ce royaume, répondit la jeune fille sans se formaliser. Et si j'en juge par votre étonnement en me voyant, j'en conclus que vous connaissez Makuba, Yugi et ses courageux amis ?"

C'était une bien charmante personne. Elle paraissait entrainée à l'art de la conversation et à la maîtrise de soi, car elle ne s'étonnait pas le moins du monde de voir quelqu'un apparaître tout à coup au milieu de ses plates-bandes et la prendre pour un autre. En apparence, du moins. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme un rustre, lui non plus, et il aurait été malaisé de lui laisser croire le contraire.

"En effet, confirma-t-il alors. J'ai fait la connaissance de Yugi Muto et de ses amis il y a peu. Quant à Makuba, il se trouve qu'il est mon frère adoptif."

Les yeux d'Adéna s'arrondirent de nouveau. Elle porta une main délicate à sa bouche et le fixa pendant quelques instants, la politesse prudemment distante laissant la place à une sympathie chaleureusement ouverte. Elle s'approcha avec empressement de lui en souriant et s'arrêta toute proche, les mains jointes avec excitation sur la poitrine.

"Soyez le bienvenu, étranger ! s'exclama-t-elle avec transport. Tous ceux qui partagent un lien avec ces nobles héros sont également les amis de ce royaume ! Ce serait un véritable honneur pour moi et pour tout Sin Lau de vous inviter à souper au château !"

Il ne sut pas comment réagir à cela. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de vraies relations avec d'autres êtres humains, fussent-ils en apparence virtuels, et il ne savait plus comment réagir face à des gens faisant preuve d'initiatives et d'indépendance. Jamais on ne lui avait appris à accepter les invitations à dîner d'une princesse, et cela lui était trop irréel et soudain pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix; il n'allait tout de même pas rester là à piétiner les plates-bandes de cette charmante personne, et puisqu'il avait atterri, de tous les endroits possibles, dans celui-là, il allait falloir qu'il se fasse des alliés des habitants. A commencer par cette princesse, qui était la crème de la crème de la population de ce royaume, et par conséquent, une personne de son milieu. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal, pensa-t-il.

"Très volontiers, accepta-t-il alors avec toute la dignité un peu altière dont il était capable. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas invité à dîner.

-Alors c'est entendu, s'enthousiasma Adéna en riant légèrement. Mais dites-moi, quel est votre nom, noble étranger ? Je suis sûre qu'il est absolument charmant.

-Je m'appelle Noah, répondit-il. Noah Kaiba, le fils de..."

Il s'interrompit. D'ordinaire, il tirait fierté et orgueil de prononcer le nom de son père, Gozaburo Kaiba, mais les récents évènements ne s'y prêtaient plus tellement. Difficile de rester fier d'un père qui vous a abandonné pour un autre fils plus prometteur et s'est servi de vous comme le plus négligeable des larbins, avant de rompre toutes les promesses qu'il vous avait faites. Le problème étant que l'amour ne s'oublie pas si facilement, et il aimait toujours son père, quelque part. Son père qui était mort. Qu'il avait _abandonné_ à la mort, quoi qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Cela, couplé à sa déchirante trahison, faisait que la phrase qui le rendait si fier jadis était bien difficile à prononcer, dorénavant.

"Tout va bien, Noah ? s'inquiéta Adéna face à son brusque silence. Vous alliez évoquer votre père, à l'instant."

Il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua qu'elle s'était approchée encore plus, préoccupée. Il fut pris au dépourvu de la voir ainsi. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était approché si près de lui, en un geste qui voulait comprendre et consoler, ni que qui que ce soit ne montre une réelle préoccupation pour lui. Ah, si, il y avait eu Makuba, et d'ailleurs la similitude de leurs yeux chagrinés et attentionnés était troublante. Il revit son jeune frère adoptif, l'espace d'un instant, pendant qu'il lui faisait ses adieux, alarmé de ne pas le voir revenir avec eux, déchiré par sa décision de rester dans le monde virtuel et d'y laisser la vie. Lui, qui était son _frère_ , quoi qu'il ne ce soit jamais comporté comme un frère avec lui.

Mais Adéna sourit, et son sourire n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Makuba. Il était plus doux et plus tranquille. Noah se sentit tout retourné de le voir, chaleureux et rien que pour lui. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne lui avait souri.

"Ce n'est rien, prétendit Noah en détournant le regard vers les massifs de fleurs. Vous parliez de dîner dans votre château, plus tôt, rappela-t-il ensuite pour ne pas qu'elle soit tentée d'insister. Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous y allions maintenant ? Je dois admettre que je suis affamé.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Je manque à toutes les règles de l'hospitalité, s'excusa Adéna, confuse. Veuillez me suivre, Noah. Je vais demander aux cuisiniers du château qu'ils nous préparent un succulent repas sur-le-champ. Vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le promets."

Elle se tourna et lui sourit avec douceur par-dessus son épaule pour l'inviter à la suivre. Il devait admettre qu'il était déboussolé. Il quittait son monde virtuel pour la première fois depuis des années, et voilà qu'il se trouvait propulsé dans un château médiéval, en compagnie d'une princesse qui l'invitait à dîner. Tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours lui était inconnu et il était totalement livré à lui-même, sans guide ni présence familière pour être son repère, comme son père l'avait été ces dernières années. Il devait maintenant agir par lui-même, comprit-il, faire ses propres choix aux conséquences bien obscures sans savoir ce qui adviendrait de lui après. Cette autonomie infinie l'effraya d'abord, puis le premier choc passé, il réalisa qu'il était libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était certes terrifiant, mais aussi terriblement grisant. Il se sentait pour l'heure un peu perdu, mais il était certain que ça s'arrangerait après quelques jours. Et puis, il avait bien le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il était si perdu, autant dans les récents évènements que dans ses pensées, qu'il ne prit pas garde à ce qui se déployait autour de lui pendant qu'il suivait Adéna dans les couloirs de son château. Ils croisèrent des courtisans et des domestiques, mais c'est à peine s'il les remarqua. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à la voix douce de la princesse qui les saluait poliment et faisait comme un lointain bruit de fond au bord de sa conscience. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte de chêne, il manqua lui rentrer dedans. Il redressa la tête, surpris.

"Nous sommes arrivés à la salle à manger, Noah, lui apprit Adéna sans se formaliser de son apparente distraction. Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Veuillez prendre place, je vous prie."

Elle écarta elle-même le lourd battant de bois et précéda son invité dans la grande pièce toute de pierre lisse et brillante, resplendissante comme la plus pure des émeraudes. Des boiseries bleu roi repoussées d'un liseré d'or épousaient les angles de la salle, les adoucissant et leur donnant une impression de convivialité et de chaleur. Les meubles étaient magnifiques, de bois solide mais à l'élégante couleur acajou, également bordés de liserés dorés qui recréaient une harmonie apaisante dans le lieu tout entier. Enfin, la pièce était joliment décorée, mais de façon discrète, de tableaux aux couleurs resplendissantes, de chandeliers repoussés d'argent, d'un superbe lustre de diamants étincelants et d'un magnifique tapis rouge qui réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère. C'était beau et royal, sans être excessif, et Noah se prit à penser au luxe apparent qui régnait dans le manoir Kaiba lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais cela lui paraissait bien lourd, à présent. Quoi que, de son avis, la décoration de cette royale salle à manger était trop sobre pour convenir au degré de richesse d'une princesse de sang. Pour un peu, Adéna pourrait presque passer pour une enfant de la petite noblesse devant prendre garde à ses dépenses car se trouvant dans une délicate situation financière. Mais comme son hôtesse lui faisait poliment signe de prendre place à la table recouverte d'une jolie nappe blanche rebrodée de dentelle, sur le large siège garni d'un coussin bleu roi juste à côté du sien, il ne put poursuivre plus avant ses considérations intérieures.

"Alors, dites-moi tout, Noah, entama la princesse une fois que les domestiques eurent déposé devant eux une assiette de porcelaine délicate remplie de salade croquante, garnie de légumes divers resplendissants de couleurs et de lamelles de viande. Comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de nos courageux héros adulés dans tout Sin Lau ? Ce doit être une histoire passionnante.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, princesse, se tendit-il légèrement, je ne préfère pas aborder ce sujet pour l'instant. C'est une histoire douloureuse et j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète, se chagrina Adéna. Pardonnez-moi pour mon manque de tact, Noah."

Il était prêt à accepter ses excuses d'un sec hochement de tête et d'en rester là, mais la princesse paraissait sincèrement attristée de lui avoir rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. Noah s'était vu dire toute sa vie que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient vils, haineux, mauvais, que personne jamais ne lui vouerait une préoccupation sincère, que tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était sa prestigieuse position et son incommensurable richesse. Qu'en ce monde il n'avait pas d'amis, personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, que le premier à monter un semblant d'attachement envers lui serait le premier à le trahir. Domestiques, professeurs, associés de son père, proches de la famille, tous, autant qu'ils étaient, il n'avait cessé de les voir que comme des êtres d'envie, jalousant son statut et sa prestance, jouant la comédie de la cordialité pour le mieux haïr lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait cru que son entourage puisse être sincèrement gentil, attentionné, tranquille. Non, pour lui, ils étaient tous des requins avides de parvenir à le dévorer à force d'amabilité feinte. Ce n'était pas facile de se conforter à cet état d'esprit, surtout lorsque l'on était un enfant, mais c'était ce que son père lui répétait toujours, et il l'admirait tellement. Son père. Le seul en qui il avait cru et, ironiquement, le seul à l'avoir ouvertement trahi. Non, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que le monde regorgeait de bonnes personnes -même après avoir été témoin de l'attachement inconditionnel qui régnait entre Seto et Makuba, entre Yugi et ses amis-, mais Adéna dégageait quelque chose de _vrai_. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une menteuse, juste d'une jeune personne si profondément gentille qu'elle aimait les gens qu'elle rencontrait, d'instinct, car son coeur était une réserve inépuisable de douceur. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de blesser une telle personne. Il devait s'employer à faire disparaître son air chagrin. Immédiatement. Car elle était l'une des rares personnes à lui avoir souri.

"Par contre, je serais curieux d'apprendre comment vous avez rencontré Makuba et Yugi, lança-t-il en se forçant à réchauffer son ton naturellement hautain.

-Bien sûr, je serais ravie de vous raconter cette histoire, sourit Adéna, visiblement soulagée de ne pas l'avoir offensé. Tout a commencé alors que je m'étais malencontreusement égarée dans le labyrinthe au pied des montagnes..."

Noah devait admettre qu'elle avait un don indéniable pour raconter des histoires. Elle vivait son récit, vibrant au rythme des évènements, expérimentant de nouveau au fur et à mesure de ses mésaventures les sentiments et les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvés, et les faisant presque ressentir à ses interlocuteurs. Il se retrouva à appréhender avec elle la venue du sacrifice, éprouva la joie de rencontrer des gens aussi enthousiastes et aussi braves que Yugi, Makuba, Joey et Mai, trembla de sa mort prochaine au point d'accepter, malgré sa honte, de se faire passer pour Makuba, et vice-versa, afin qu'il soit emporté à sa place. Il ressentit les mêmes remords infâmes qu'elle, la lueur de l'espoir retrouvé avec l'exhumation de la machine volante qui leur permettrait de monter à l'assaut du Dragon à Cinq Têtes, l'appréhension que leurs courageux héros trouvent la mort en se rendant là-bas, dans la Château des Ténèbres. Mais il se sentit plus impliqué qu'elle dans les actions de Makuba, sa détermination farouche à secourir son grand frère lui-même, son absence de peur qui le faisait braver tous les dangers, son inquiétude de ne rien savoir du sort de Seto si grande qu'elle l'empêchait de manger. C'était, après tout, son petit frère d'adoption. Celui qu'il avait volé à Seto, envieux qu'il possède une personne au monde à l'aimer sans conditions alors que lui n'avait pas cette chance, celui qu'il avait hypnotisé pour qu'il le pense son frère de sang en lieu et place du vrai, cajolé contre lui parce qu'il avait si _désespérément_ besoin d'attention et d'amour. Ce frère qui avait choisi Seto envers et contre tout à la fin, mais qui l'avait considéré comme de sa propre famille malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait, car après tout ils étaient _frères_ aussi, et il avait eu confiance en lui, avait tenté de l'aider, envisagé pour lui un futur meilleur. Makuba l'avait aimé. Beaucoup moins qu'il aimait Seto, bien sûr -Noah avait bien conscience qu'il régnait entre eux deux un lien dont la profondeur ne pouvait être égalée-, mais il avait montré affection, confiance, empathie, complicité, solidarité par-devers lui, et c'était le plus beau témoignage d'amour qu'on lui avait jamais donné. Il s'était mis à aimer Makuba, lui aussi, avait compris d'un seul coup quelle importance capitale, primordiale, indiscutable revêtait cette notion de _frères_. Ils étaient frères et il devait les secourir, quoi qu'il les eût méprisé et détesté durant tout ce temps. C'était absurde, quelque part. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière de se sentir proches d'eux, ni goûts en commun, ni épreuves affrontées ensemble, ni complicité naturelle. Mais ils étaient frères et de fait, il les aimait. Makuba lui avait fait comprendre toutes ces choses et il se mit à affreusement lui manquer, tout à coup. Il avait envie de revoir le petit garçon à qui Adéna ressemblait tant. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'achever son récit sur le départ des cinq "courageux héros", qui seraient désormais loués dans tout le royaume. La gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé, elle porta une coupe d'eau cristalline à ses lèvres. Ils en étaient maintenant au dessert, et des corbeilles de fruits frais, ainsi que des assiettes de pâtisseries, avaient été déposées devant eux.

"C'était... un bien intéressant récit, admit Noah après quelques minutes de silence, où chacun laissait la magie des évènements narrés s'envoler dans l'air."

Par les grandes fenêtres, on devinait l'obscurité bleu marine de la nuit. Des chandelles avaient été discrètement allumées par les domestiques sur la table et dans les réceptacles autour d'eux. Adéna sourit tranquillement à son invité, apaisée par la douceur et le calme des lieux. Noah ne tenta pas de lui rendre son sourire. Il doutait de parvenir à en produire un détendu et sincère, et il ne voulait pas montrer arrogance et morgue à sa charmante hôtesse.

"Vous devez être épuisé, Noah, devina la princesse en le voyant se frotter distraitement le pourtour des yeux. Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas au château cette nuit ? Vous pourriez vous reposer avant de... poursuivre vos projets. Quels qu'ils soient."

Il s'hérissa d'abord, croyant qu'elle sous-entendait vouloir le mettre poliment dehors, mais il comprit qu'elle n'entendait tout simplement pas avoir l'air de le retenir ici contre son gré. Elle était si gentille... Et des projets, il n'en avait guère, à l'heure actuelle.

"Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, princesse, déclara-t-il avec un solennel hochement de tête. Je serais ravi de passer une nuit dans votre château."

Le visage d'Adéna s'éclaira et cela emplit Noah d'une vague d'allégresse de la voir ainsi sourire.

"Dans ce cas, tout est dit, conclut-elle en se levant gracieusement de table. Suivez-moi, Noah. Je vais vous montrer les appartements de nos plus prestigieux invités.

-Bien sûr, princesse, acquiesça-t-il en l'imitant avec décontraction. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il retourne."

Une fois encore, Adéna sourit. Une fois encore, Noah en fut doucement heureux.


End file.
